I hate you
by milo-g
Summary: ¿Por qué me engañas y te haces pasar por quien amo? -Yellow. JadeShipping. PWP. Participante de ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Lemon-lime-no-estoy-segura.


Este fic es parte del Bonus de Smoking Crow The Other Self del Foro DexHolder Del Prof Oak.

Advertencias: Dactrifilia (excitancia cuando una persona llora), yuri, PWP (porn without plot), esto fue escrito bajo ciertos _efectos_. No me juzguen(?)

Disfruten.

* * *

Despertó con un fuerte martilleo en la cabeza y desnuda. Ninguna de esas dos cosas eran raras, siempre le daba calor en la noche y se desvestía entre sueños; lo raro era que tenía una acompañante. Una chica.

…

―¿Por qué él no puede amarme? ―Cuestionó con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Ambas habían bebido más que suficiente en esa fiesta. Estaban en el baño de la casa de Red, Yellow lloraba por el susodicho, mientras que Blue secaba sus lágrimas torpemente por su borrachera.

―Tal vez ―la miró a los ojos, levantó su mentón con su mano ―sea hora de olvidarte de él.

Se acercó lentamente y metió su lengua en su boca sin titubear. La rubia se separó de golpe ante el contacto.

―¿¡Qué haces!?

―Te beso para que te olvides de Red… ―Blue la abrazó apenas por la cintura ―, vamos, Yellow, él no te merece…

Le besó la mejilla, la comisura y los labios suavemente. Yellow no se opuso, más bien, disfrutó del contacto. Blue bajó sus besos por el mentón de la chica y luego a su cuello. De a poco se iba excitando más y más.

Yellow soltó un gemido un poco sonoro y luego habló ―. B-Blue, no… Red…

Blue se detuvo de golpe.

―¿¡Entonces lo prefieres a él sobre mí!? ¡Está bien!

La castaña salió del baño y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. En el camino, se cruzó con Red.

―¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? La fiesta…

―¡Cierra la boca, tú…! ¡Tú…! ―Trataba, pero ningún insulto se le ocurría ―. ¡Maldito organizador de fiestas!

―¡Wow, tranquila, Blue! Yo… ―no escuchó lo que dijo, salió rápido de la casa.

Caminaba con toda la velocidad que podía, la cual no era mucha por la cantidad de las bebidas que había consumido.

―¡Blue, espera! ―Yellow corría hacia ella de forma algo tambaleante ―, no quise herir tus sentimientos, es solo que…

Blue volvió a besarla, metiendo su lengua en su boca sin miramientos. Abrió sus ojos apenas y vio que Yellow lloraba de nuevo; lejos de detenerse, eso la excitó más y provocó que la besara más apasionadamente que antes.

―Yellow ―un susurro lleno de calentura salió de ella ―, vayamos a mi casa…

La rubia no contestó, pero igual la siguió.

…

Entraron y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Los padres de Blue dormían. La castaña la guio a su habitación y cerró la misma con llave. Yellow estaba sentada en la cama, tenía un semblante serio y sus ojos rojos de llorar. Blue la miraba fijamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y su mirada de a momentos se desenfocaba. Yellow la miró también y sus miradas se encontraron. La rubia se levantó y caminó a ella, la miró a los ojos, sus rostros separándose a escasos centímetros, y la besó apenas sin cerrar los ojos. El beso no duró ni un segundo cuando se separó y desvió la mirada.

―Cierra los ojos ― _y piensa en Red_ , fue la orden silenciosa que le dio Blue antes de besarla.

Cambió lugares con Yellow y la rubia quedó contra la puerta, encerrada entre los brazos de la castaña. Se besaron durante varios minutos, juntándose y separándose.

Entre beso y beso, Blue la guio a la cama, donde, lentamente, sus besos fueron bajando desde su boca.

Yellow soltaba gemidos suaves, como si se estuviera reprimiendo.

―Vamos, di mi nombre ―susurró Blue en el hueco de su cuello.

―Oh… Red…

―Pero no soy Red, Yellow.

―Lo sé ―junto con su respuesta, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos.

Blue observaba su rostro y su calentura aumentaba; la besaba más bruscamente y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Una mano bajó hasta su estómago y se coló por debajo de la remera, subiendo lentamente.

―N-no… No… ―Yellow decía en voz baja, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

―Dime que detenga y lo haré, Yellow ―dijo Blue antes de besarle el cuello.

Su mano siguió subiendo y llego hasta el seno de la rubia. Yellow no decía nada, lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos, cada vez más sonoros, cuando Blue comenzó a acariciar su pezón.

―Yellow ―canturreó en su oído ―, dime que me detenga…

Más lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de la rubia y la castaña aprovechaba para despojarla de sus ropas lentamente.

―Dime que me detenga.

Otro beso y otra caricia.

―Dime que me detenga.

Acarició su entrepierna.

―Dime que me detenga.

―Red… ¿Por qué…?

Luego de llegar al clímax, ambas se quedaron dormidas. Blue con una sonrisa satisfecha y Yellow con lágrimas aun corriendo por sus ojos.

* * *

Si no les gustó, no me enojo, pero me gustaría saber porqué.

No se olviden de dejar review.

Saludos y feliz año.

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
